Waiting For Superman
by WildFreeYoung
Summary: "Why are you so cold with everybody? We never did anything to you!" He screamed at me. I could clearly see the anger in his eyes. I was getting frustrated. He didn't know a single thing about me. "Life taught me to be cold. Life taught me to not trust anyone. Why do you think I survived all this time by myself? I trust no one! I only trust me and my brother... And that's enough."
1. Chapter 1

"Can I just talk with my brother, please?" I asked, frustated that _he _wasn't letting me talk with my own brother. _His _crual humorless laugh came from the other end of the phone call, making the hair from the back of my head raise. _"Why should I? You left him here. Alone. With no protection." _I shut my eyes tightly, calming my nerves and irritation at the evil that I called father. I hate him and I will always hate him for everything that he did to me and my brother since my mother died. "Don't act like you care. Now, let me talk to him!" I said; my voice was filled with anger. Something that I only show to the people that destroy my life. This man was one of those people. There was silence. _**Why is there silence? **_I thought. "Let me talk with my brother or I'll tall all about you and your business to the police." I threaten him.

My father had been a drunk and drog addicted since my mother died. He bought and sould all the drog that was running around in the streets, in our hometown. I was ten back then and my brother was four. There was a lot of difference between our ages so I always had, as a personal mission, safe him from every blow, slap or kick that my father threw at us. I always took the bitting. I couldn't get my little brother get hurt. He was only four when everything started. What was I suppose to do? Let him die at my father's hands? No way. I wasn't letting that happen. If someone would to die, that would be me. I'm the older sister. I'm the one who dies first, not the other way around.

Suddenly, I heard wrustling from the other end of the phone.

"Olivia?" Came my little brother's voice. I could tell he was scared, but I was reliefed to know that he was still alive.

"Sean. I'm so happy to hear your voice. Is everything OK? Has he been hitting you lately?" I asked him, my voice immediately filled with concern and guilty. The concern part was obvious. He was my brother, I couldn't stop worrying about him. The part of the guilty was harder to explain. I was the one who came up with the idea of running away from our father's house. We couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take it anymore. I had planned everything out with Sean, but at the least minute, Sean decided that it would be better if he stayed behind. He said that it would be bettter if I got seattled down in a new house and got enough money to make the both of us survive so then he could run away and come to live with me, where he was safe from that hell. That's way he stayed behind. That's way he was still in that house, taking bitting after bitting from our excuse of a father. I was twenty years old when I run away and now I'm twenty-four, so that's makes my brother a eighteen-year-old teenager.

"I'm good. Things have been pretty calm lately. How are you?" He said; his voice was fragile. I could hear that clearly. My heart was hurting.

"I've been good. I got a few jobs and I've been getting enough money." I said; a small smile playing on my lips as I looked down at my lap. I'm currently at home, sitting down on my bed, reading a book. That's how I pass my free time, because other than that I would probably be out on the streets running. "Soon enough, you'll be able to come and live with me." I whispered so only him would hear, just in case my father was standing next to the phone. "That's good. I'm really happy for you." Sean said and I could just imagine the smile in his face. I haven't seen him in a long time and I was missing him like crazy. For me - if I didn't know what he was doing - I would say we were having a conversation for crazy people, but for anyone standing outside of our conversation this would seem like a normal conversation.

"Sean, I promise, I will get y-" I started, but I immediately stopped has I heard more wrustling from the other side of the call. "Sean?"

_"The conversation is over, doll."_ My father said; his tone was arsh and I cold sensation overcame my body as I heard his pet name for me. When the bittings had started he made sure that he had a pet name for me and my brother. I hated it then and I hate it now. That's not going to change. "Don't call me that, you mother f-" I stopped myself before I could finish the sentence. I didn't want to anger him or he would take it out on Sean. I couldn't have that happening. I heard his cruel laugh and put my free hand into a fist, preventing myself from saying anything more. _"Thought so. Too afraid that I'll so something to your brother? Well... Don't worry, I'll take care of him." _Before I could even answer, he hang up the phone.

I groaned in frustation in anger. I grabbed my hair with my hands and tried to pull all the hair out. I am, clearly, going crazy with all of this. I can't take it anymore. I need to do something soon or the next phone call I get will be from my excuse of a father telling me that my brother was dead. I couldn't just lose the only thing that was keeping me alive. I couldn't let the only person that was prenventing me from killing myself die by the hands of the man that had made our lives a living hell. I couldn't let that happen and I wouldn't.

I didn't find three jobs for nothing. I didn't work my ass up so that the man that turned our lives into a hell would just ruin it with a flick of his hands. I wouldn't and I couldn't let that happen. I need to do something and soon, because my anger for that man is building in inside of me and soon enough it will be like I was just possessed by millions of demons. Soon enough it will be like the demons inside of me are turning my body into something more evil than the devil itself. I couldn't and I wouldn't let my brother die. He was _my _brother and _my _mission was to protect him at every cost.

And that's what I was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Before I start I wanted to thank you so much for who is giving this story a try. It's the first time I'm writing something like this, so if something turns out wrong you're going to have to forgive me because I'm not very experinced with it. I also wanted to warn you that English _**is not **_my first language, so if you find some type of mistake... Please, let me know about it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to the Marvel's films. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Waiting For Superman**

**Chapter 2**

Working at a library was not as bad as everyone thinks it is. At least, this is a peaceful and calm place. No one makes noise and people actually respect each other's need for silence. When I started this job I never thought I would like it so much, but I found myself like it more each time I came. The silence brought me peace and that was all I needed sometimes.

"Olivia!" My boss shouted/whispered as she came into the corridor I was in. I turned to her and smiled, before looking down at the books I had in my hands.

"I need you to go work at the front desks for a minute, please!" She said. This was weird. She never asked me for this. I frowned, before I walked a little down the corridor full of books to find the place where I would place the books in my hands. "Can I know why? You never asked me for that kind of job, Miss Duncan." I said; a creeping smile was coming in my face. Someone very important must at the front desk or she wouldn't ask me for this. She could never handle when famous people come around, she always got so nervous. "Captain America and a few men from his team are here. You need to go there. Now!" Miss Duncan said as she took the book away from my hands and pushed me towards the front desk.

I lifted up my hands in surrender and smiled, "Ok, ok... I'm on my way. Don't worry."

I couldn't understand what was with people and Captain America. He was just a super soldier that has been alive for a long time now. I guess I can't blame him for that... He probably didn't even know he could live that long. I just don't understand where he gets his strength to fight all the bad guys. I know I have strength to keep moving on, but that guy... He's something different. After all he has been through he still manages to keep fighting, even if he's fighting in a completely different time from his original one. I admire that about him.

"Good evening!" I greeted them as I walked behind the front desk. "Good evening, miss..." "Parker. Olivia Parker." I told him; I was wondering to myself if it was a good idea to tell him my name, but I realized that he was super soldier and a hero. It wouldn't be a problem. "Miss Parker... I'm Steve Rogers." Captain America introduced himself as I took the book that was placed in front of him. "As known as Captain America." I said with a small smirk. "But I like Steve a lot better." Steve smiled at me. I could see in his face and in his eyes that he was relieved that I wasn't freaking out for the fact that he was standing in front of me.

I looked down at the book in my hands. "Interested in what has been happening for the last years?" I asked him as I took out a bag and put the books in it. Steve smiled and shrugged, "Yes, ma'am. I guess I've been asleep for too long. I'm just trying to catch up to the years." It was heard hearing someone call me ma'am, but I was not about to question his habits and believes. He needed to adapt to the present by himself. "You're in for a lot of surprises then." I said with a smile as he handed me his library card. Steve chuckled.

Suddenly, the bell on the front door rang and I turned around to see who it was. My heart immediately stopped when I recognized the boy standing on the front door. I wouldn't have guessed who it was if it wasn't for all his similarities to me. The boy had a hood over his head, but I could see the darker marks under his right eye. "Ma'am, is everything OK?" Steve asked me. I shook my head to clear my head, before looking at Steve and smiling lightly. "Will you excuse me, please?" I said and, without waiting for an answer, I walked out behind the front desk and towards the front door where the boy was standing. I could literally feel Steve's and his friends' eyes in the back of my head.

"Sean?" I said; my voice was low and had clearly broken by the end of my sentence.

The boy looked up at me and I gasped. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be back home, trying to survive to our excuse of a father's hits. "What... W-What are you doing h-here?" I asked him; my eyes were filled with tears by now. I was so happy he was here but, at the same time, I was just afraid that our father would send his men after the both of us. He wasn't stupid. He knew perfectly well that if Sean ran away, the first place he would go was to me. I just hope that he doesn't know where I'm living.

"I can't take it anymore, O-Olivia. Please, don't make me go back!" Sean said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. I could hear the desperation in his words and the fear... Oh! The fear he was probably feeling was the worst of all. I shook my head, before running to him and engulfing him in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and pulled him to me tightly. Sean wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against the crock of my neck.

"I'm never ever letting you go, Sean. I promise!" I said; a few tears were running down my face.

I haven't seen my brother for years and, despite all the pain he went through, he had become such a beautiful man.

"Olivia!" I heard an angry feminine voice shout lowly behind me. I pulled away from my brother and cleaned my face out of the remaining tears. I turned around to face the angry face of Miss Duncan. I gripped my brother's hand tightly in mine, though. I wasn't risking losing him again. "Who is this? You know you can't have visitors in your work hours!" Miss Duncan scolded me. I grimaced; I hated when someone got mad at me. It made me remember all the times my father had come home and had yelled at me for something I had or hadn't done. I also felt Sean's hand wrap tightly around mine and I squeezed it lightly to tell him that everything was fine. "I'm sorry, Miss Duncan, but this is really important. My brother is passing through a really tough time in school and, apparently, things didn't go well today. I might need to take him to the hospital." I lied easily.

It wasn't difficult to lie to Miss Duncan. Other than the fact that she always believed in what people told her, since the first time working at her library that I had told her about having a brother. She knew how important it was to me to take care of my family since ever since we had a young age; it was just me and Sean. That's what I told Miss Duncan and she didn't need to know more.

"Well, who is going to finish the job?" Miss Duncan said with a sly panic voice as she discretely pointed to the men standing at the front desk watching us.

I chuckled lightly before sighing. I turned to my brother, "Do you mind if I finish this? I promise I'll take you home after this." Sean nodded, telling me it was OK. I smiled and quickly returned to the front desk, Sean walking behind me and stopping a little bit behind the Avengers' men. "Sorry about that." I said as I quickly cleaned any remaining tears that might have stayed on my face... Or their trails.

Steve smiled at me, "It's OK, ma'am. Is everything fine with your brother?" He asked as he softly pointed behind him to where my brother was standing.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at my brother for a few seconds. Do I really need other people's help? Am I really capable of dealing with all of this by myself? "Look, if you need the Avengers' help... You just need to ask." A masculine voice that I haven't heard before said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned towards the voice and stared blankly at the owner's eyes. I don't know why but I was lost in them. I was lost in the blue eyes of some stranger that I had never seen in my entire life. "N-N-No!" I said; my voice was breaking too much today. The man raised an eyebrow at me. "W-We're fine." "Ma'am, with all due respect, but... It doesn't seem like it. I don't know if you noticed but your brother had a huge limb on his right leg. That doesn't seem like something that teenager's would do." Steve said.

I turned to him rather quickly. My eyes were burning with threatening tears that I didn't want to let out and my breathing was fast... Almost like I was having an asthma attack. Except that it wasn't asthma, it was the panic taking over me. "Look... I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't need your help. I've been taking care of everything for years now. If I needed some superheroes help, I would have asked it sooner. But I don't... OK?" I told him; my voice was rough and filled with anger. I knew I was being a bit too unfair towards them, because they were just trying to help... But I don't need other people getting their noses in my personal life.

I quickly put Steve's books in a bag and handed it to him. "Don't forget to bring us those in month." I told him.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, before taking the bag and walking out.

The man with the beautiful blue eyes stayed behind, though. He grabbed some paper that was standing on top of the table and a pen and wrote something down. "Whenever you decide to tell us what is really going on and whenever you decide to ask for our help. You know where to find us." He said, before sliding the paper over to me.

_We will be in Stark Towers  
whenever you need our help.  
__xx_

_\- Clint B._

When I looked up, he wasn't standing there anymore and, for some stupid reason, I was left with an empty feeling in my chest.

* * *

"How did you manage to get this apartment?" Sean asked me as he walked through my house. It wasn't big, but it was big enough for the both of us.

We had arrived at my apartment one hour ago and I was running around the house, trying to find the mini medical kit I always had with me. "Damn it! Where is it?" I shouted to myself as I searched through the shells in the bathroom. "V, what are you looking for?" Sean asked me; I could hear his steps getting closer to the bathroom. "I'm just trying to find the first aid kit so that we can put something on those marks on your face and you have limb so you probably dislocated something... I don't know. I think we need to go to the hospital." I said as I stopped looking and faced my brother. "As far as we know, you could have an internal bleeding. We need to check it out." I added before Sean could say something.

Sean nodded, agreeing to what I had said. I grabbed my bag and we walked out of the apartment.

* * *

I hate the fact that we have to wait so much we're at the hospital. I don't like hospital, so I don't come here much often, but when I do is the waiting part that drives me completely crazy. My leg was bouncy up and down and my patience was slowly fading away.

"Can you stop doing that, please?" Sean said as he rested his hand on my leg to stop it.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried." Sean smiled at me, before slowly resting his head on my shoulder. "I'm just happy that I'm out of that town, you know? Whenever I walked out of the house, even if it was to go to the supermarket, dad always sent his men after me. He was always suspicious about me running away, especially in the last months. I was so scared, V, I just needed to get out of there." Sean said; his voice sounded a bit broken, but at the same time I knew that he was relief for letting out that revelation and for being out of that hell. "I know. Everything will be fine, Sean, I promise." I told him.

"Sean Parker?" A nurse called out. Me and Sean got up and walked towards her, but someone standing in the corner caught my attention.

"Hey, Sean?" I called out. My brother stopped and turned to me. "Can you go on? I'll be there in minute. I just need to check something." He nodded with a smile and walked off with the nurse. I walked towards the familiar figure that was standing in the corner of the room and sighed.

"Who do you have here? I though you, Avengers, had your personal doctor?" I told him.

Surprisingly, he let out a small chuckle which sent shivers down my spine. "I'm actually here for you... and your brother." He said. Seeing him here, "Clint B." as he put it in the paper he wrote me before disappearing, was making something to my stomach. I wasn't customizing to this feeling but, somehow, it felt good. Of course I wasn't about to show that to him. "I told you; we don't need your help." "Strangely enough, I don't believe you." He said; his faced leaning down towards mine so that we were standing very close to each other. I was about to answer him, but he was faster and cut me off before I even had the chance to talk.

"I've been watching you ever since I left the library. You know what I think? I think that you're scared. I think that you're scared of whoever hurt your brother. I see you looking over your shoulder every five to ten minutes and it clearly pugs you when you have to stay at some public place more than an hour. I see the reaction in your eyes every time someone accidently touches you. Your body gets tense and rigid, like you're expecting someone to hit you. So you can tell me that you don't need our help, but I know that sooner or later you're going to need us."

I stood silent for a few seconds. I didn't know what to answer and the worst part was that there were tears threatening to run down my face.

"Olivia?" Sean's voice came from behind me and I turned around. "The doctor needs to talk to you." I nodded.

Before I walked away, I turned back to Clint. My eyes scanned his eyes and, somehow, I could tell he was being honest. He really wanted to help us; help me. "I... I'll see you later, Clint." That's all I told him, before turning my back on him and walking away.

* * *

_Review, favorite &amp; follow._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **First of all, I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. School was pretty rough on me this year and I had absolutely no time to write my stories and update and, for that, I'm incredibly sorry. Second of all, I wanted to warn you that this next few chapter may not be as good because it's been a while and I lost track of all the ideas I had, so I'm going to try and do my best to get this back on track. Thank you so much for you time! xx

* * *

**Waiting For Superman**

**Chapter 3**

I think it's safe to say that a few weeks at passed ever since Sean had appeared at the library I work at. Everything was fine when I took him to the hospital... A few bruises here and there, nothing serious, and the limb in his leg was due to a nasty fall he had taken while running away from our father. I still don't know what to do. I leave him at home, alone, every single day, while I get up and go to work to earn some money for us to survive. I'm afraid for him... I'm afraid he is going to think that I don't want to take care of him when that is not what is happening.

I've been having this weird feeling that someone has been watching me for the past weeks. I keep looking around, but I don't I don't see anything. Sometimes I think it's my father, coming to hurt us... Coming to take Sean away from me. Fortunately, there are other times where I think it may be Clint. I don't know why, though. I told him I didn't want his help, but I can't shake the feeling of protection whenever I think he may be the one to be looking out for me this past few weeks. It's weird... I never saw him again after that thing on the hospital and he never past by the library either.

_From walking home and talking loads  
To seeing shows in evening clothes, with you  
To nervous touch to getting drunk  
To staying up and waking up with you  
_

My phone started to ring. I stopped, in the middle of the street, and pull out my phone. I was on my way to the library. I looked at the screen and didn't recognized the number, but answered it anyway. It could be something related to Sean, maybe something had happened to him.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hello daughter of mine." _The familiar dark voice of my father said from the other side. _"Walking to the little library you work on?"_

I looked around, trying to find him anywhere, but didn't see him. How did he know where I worked at?

_"You know... New York is a big city. How did you manage to find somewhere to live in this big world, baby girl?" _He was tormenting me, I knew that. How did he knew I was living in New York? Did he knew where my apartment was? Did he knew Sean was there, alone? _"Where is your brother, baby girl?" _Damn it!

Slowly, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. In a few seconds, I had my phone smashing against the concrete floor and my legs running in the opposite direction of the one I was going in the beginning. I pushed my legs to the limit. Sometimes I would hit someone and make them fall to the floor alongside with me, they would curse at me and push me away whenever I try to help them to get up. After that, I would start running again. I didn't know where my mind was taking me. I was acting on impulse and I knew I couldn't go to my apartment. There was a small chance my father didn't know where I lived, so if I went there he would know Sean was there to and possibly hurt us both. I knew my father would follow me.

Suddenly, I hit someone again. I fell to the ground and hit my side. A groan escaped my lips as I grabbed my arm and tried to get up. This time I didn't try to help the man or woman I had hit against, because when I looked up I realized I was standing in front of Stark Tower. My breathing was uneasy and my arm hurt like hell. I looked around and spotted a suspicious man running my way with a threatening look in his eyes. It wasn't my father, but I was almost sure it was one of his men. Without thinking, I picked myself of the ground and started to run towards the building.

"Hey! You!" Someone yelled and when I looked back I saw it was the same man from before.

I pushed through the door and looked around before running to the elevator. I pressed the button and I kept pressing until finally its doors opened. As I walked into the elevator the man walked through the building doors and started to run towards the elevator. I pressed the button to the Avenger's apartment and the doors started to close. Fortunately, the man was enable to get to me and I was now safe inside of the elevator.

I walked backwards until my back were against the elevator's wall. I tried to take deep breathes, but every time I did it my chest would hurt.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped and I looked up. The doors open and right before my eyes were the Avengers, standing there and looking at me. I think they were hopping I would attack them. I pushed myself of the wall and walked forward; my hand was still holding my arm. I looked around until my eyes met Clint's blue eyes. "Olivia?" Clint said as he came forward and supported me as I was about to fall to the ground. I looked up at him for a few seconds before looking at the rest of the team, "I... I n-need your help."


End file.
